


Grandpa

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting a girl’s family for the first time can be problematic. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Season 2.

“Come on, Sammy, we gotta go!” Dean announced, bursting into their motel room.

Sam looked out from the bathroom, “Wha’s happenin’?” he asked around a mouthful of toothpaste.

“I’ll explain later. We gotta go, Sam, now!” Dean insisted. Minutes later, the Impala was roaring past the city limits.

“Well?” Sam demanded.

“You know that girl, MaryAnn, from the diner?”

“SueAnn?”

“Yeah, whatever. Apparently her Grandpa doesn’t like it when boys take advantage of her. Gets this whole revenge thing going.”

“We’re running from some senior citizen?” Sam laughed.

“Laugh it up, Chewie – it seems Grandpa’s been dead about ten years!”


End file.
